


Buck Dewey's Day Off

by Bubonic_Buccaneer



Series: Beach City Trash Teens [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: At least I think?, Buck Dewey is trans af and you can fight me about it, Buck is too much like me with like barely any dysphoria, Coming Out, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Nonbinary Character, This sounds so terrible to me, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, UGHHHHHHHH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonic_Buccaneer/pseuds/Bubonic_Buccaneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A close look into Buck Dewey's background as one of the chillest fuckers this side of Beach City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buck Dewey's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during school so it might be terribly terrible and you might hate it.
> 
> Also, I got the ages wrong for the school years. Just know that Buck is seventeen in his junior year of high school in the main part of BCTT.

Buck was fully out about his gender and sexuality at fifteen years old. He told his friends first, then his dad, and finally his entire school in one of _the_ most lukewarm coming outs in queer history. But honestly fuck those guys who didn't appreciate such a fine boy as him.

 

Buck actually knew what his gender was at an early age. He found out at around eight and a half years old on a very sunny day in May. He actually just sat underneath a tree near his house and thought, ‘I’m a boy.’ It wasn’t dramatic or heart wrenching. It was just… normal. Like honestly, it was the most anticlimactic realization that has ever happened in Buck’s life.

 

His birth name was Lucinda. He was originally named after one of his aunts or grandmas or some random female relative. It’s not a bad name at all it’s just not Buck, if you know what he means. Buck knows that some people think that you should have a new name similar to your birth name - or was that something the internet just says… eh – but he just knew that people would mess up more if he had something like Luciano or Lucian or that one Pokemon, you know the one.

 

So, he chose Buck. It was somewhat similar to his dad’s name and it sounded relatively decent to maybe even cool and it definitely has male connotations. No one could possibly look at him and think, ‘Oh, that’s a girl with a girl name!’ Well, they could but by that point he was friends with Jenny and she liked to fight obnoxious people, and as soon as Buck really came out to her, transphobic people definitely got the full force of her extreme anger. (Jenny has always been an angry person. It’s never been a problem though. She keeps it under control.)

 

Buck told his dad about his whole *jazz hands* trans thing right before he entered middle school. He was surprisingly okay about it for being a mayor in a so

 

mewhat conservative city in the middle of Delaware. He even changed his name legally! (Jenny tells people he cried and if he did then it’s none of your business. He’s theoretically maybe allowed to be emotional sometimes in the event of name changes.

 

His birthday was November seventeenth and he got presents from all his friends that stayed after he came out, it was a somewhat small amount, and also his dad. (Sour Cream was with them at that point, if you were wondering. Even when xe were young, they were an absolute bean pole. And he had so many freckles. It was cute.) He got the standard things from Jenny like a random CD she thought looked cool (he still owns them), markers, candy, and just random trinkets any twelve year old would be entranced by. He got cool stuff from his other friends, which he thanked them all for, but the gifts he got from his dad were the icing on the cake. (Buck likes red velvet.)

 

Not only did he get one present, oh no, he got two! The first one was great because he got a haircut, like a boy passing, good looking haircut that was perfect at the time. The other one was the holy grail. The goal of all FtM trans folk. The golden egg of everything in the universe. He got a binder. And no, he didn’t mean one of the two inch ones you use for class. The one that makes his boobs go bye bye. It’s a genius invention. Buck might actually just marry the person who made them in the first place.

 

So now Buck was eleven with a new haircut, a new name, and a binder and everything was absolutely perfect.

 

And then he was in seventh grade and everything went to hell. One of the dipshits in his homeroom class had found out about the whole shebang with his everything and decided that everybody had to be told about it. It was all over the school by fucking lunch so Buck walked into the cafeteria and everyone looked at him and started whispering. It was quite jarring actually and Buck really, really would prefer if it never happened again in his life ever again. Sour Cream had lunch with him, like, exactly the same time, but was in a different class but because xe are an absolute sweetheart, xe sat with him at their table. Sour Cream got a detention but xe considered it worth it in the grand scheme of things.

 

Buck went through the seventh and eighth grades being whispered and speculated about and he honestly just got so tired of everyone talking about him so he officially came out on the first day of freshman year. Literally, the first thing he did during those meet and greet things teachers like to do is say, ‘Hi, I’m Buck Dewey and I’m trans!’ And then he would just sit down. He wouldn’t explain it to anyone because he wanted them to look it up for themselves. They rarely ever did look it up and Buck and Jenny went home with a lot of bruised and bloody knuckles that year.

 

They should’ve gotten awards for the most fights in one school year without being expelled forever.

 

In sophomore year, everything tended to calm down. Less people were close minded and they accepted him more. The people who were still so close minded were quickly fixed. Everything had turned to smooth sailing.

 

Everything from then until now isn’t really important in the grand scheme of things. Buck started on testosterone, he got top surgery, and he’s currently planning on bottom surgery. (He still has to save up for it of course but the fact that it’s being planned in the first place is so great.)

 

Buck has been through a lot of shit in his sixteen and a half years of life but everything is alright now.

 

Well, he still wants to get with Lars but that’s a topic for a different day.


End file.
